Okay?
by bacontastesgood
Summary: A sort-of ending after Augustus dies, with Hazel, Issac, and the other characters from TFIOS. Not my book, just writing about it, and a possible ending.


Okay?

It was a starry night in Indianapolis. I sat in the living room watching America's Next Top Model. I mean, I am not the active kind of person. Did you expect me to go outside and ruin my clothing watching the stars?

_No. Maybe with Gus, I would. But-_

I tried to stop myself from thinking the next line. Stop, stop, stop! Although I did not want to say it, my mind did. My brain was like a train that had lost its brakes and was barreling down the tracks. With me, like one of those flapper girls tied with rope, trying to escape. And a guy with a mustache cackling beside me.

_Okaay, okay. My brain was getting a tad __**wonky **__at that moment._

I was at red light. I exhaustingly put all my effort into forgetting. But all I did was forget these days. About Amsterdam, about my dead love life, about- _Gus._

Oh god. I had said it. _No, no, no, no!_ My mom must have heard the commotion and came over from the kitchen.

"Hazel, what is it?" She asked.

"N-nothing."

"**Hazel." **She insisted.

"Uhm." I found it harder to talk to my mom these days, especially now she wasn't entirely focused on me. I think I sound pretty selfish right about now, but that was the truth.

"Hazel, if it is about Gus, I know. It hurt, you liked him. I did too, but you have to learn to let go."

"Mom!" I grabbed a pillow and hugged it. I could feel tears coming like a train. _How come I always think about trains?_

"You didn't like him in my way. I am pretty sure you didn't go to his house to watch "V for Vendetta" with him or _kiss him._ I doubt you have even touched him!" My cries were muffled into the pillow. I was making a real mess of things on the couch, with the blanket spilling onto the floor like a waterfall and the ANTM recording was already done.

My mom hugged me. Any tighter and she might have squeezed my soul out. Behind her shoulder I could see the pitch black screen of the TV.

"I might have not known him as much as you had, but I know what it is like to lose a person you love." She stroked my almost-bald head.

**What?**

"Mom?" I asked, "Who is this _someone?_" I wiggled my eyebrows.

My mom giggled. _An actual, real, young schoolgirl giggle._

"She was my lab partner." My mom lifted her hands off me and made a gesture with her hands, round circles around her eyes like binoculars.

"She had these weird, Harry Potterish-style glasses thar she wore, even though everyone made fun of her. Oh, and black hair which she tied into braids." My mom smiled at the TV, almost sadly.

"Like, the TV's colour right now?" I fidgeted with my nose plugs absent-mindedly.

"You mean, recording-ended-screen-black? Hah, my classmates called it Rottweiler-black." I pondered for a while.

"Was she popular?"

"No, me neither. No one liked to work with us, because…" Mom paused, then said, "You know, when you are smart at something, but at some subjects you are really dumb in? Like that. We were not really good in science, but we both were on the school trivia team. Small world, eh?"

"What happened to her?"

"She died."

"Of what?" I was fearing the worst. Suicide, maybe? I knew some people who did those sorts of things, and I hated the feeling that I could have stopped it, although I wasn't at school. Rather, doing chemo and taking Phalanxfor.

"Car accident." I sighed a bit too relieved, because it wasn't suicide or anything like that.

Later that evening I visited Issac. He was mentally unstable, I guess, from losing one of his best friends.

"Hi, Issac." I came into his room.

"Support Group Hazel?"

"Yup."

"How are you?" He said.

"If you mean by, your broyfriend-just-died great, than I am fantastic, thank you very much." I said.

"Yes, me too. Just take out the boyfriend part." He wheeled his wheelchair to the couch where I was sitting, in the living room.

"Want to play Max Mayhem?" He felt for the disc. He accidently touched my thigh, and quickly pulled away.

"Sorry, I'm taken."

My first real fanfiction, ah. This felt nice, more chapters to come. Hope you enjoyed it. Please critique, I am always looking to change my writing style. Thanks!

-bacon


End file.
